Bad Eating Habits
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Sion developed a bad eating habit and Nezumi is clearly not happy.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own No. 6

**Summary: **Sion developed a bad eating habit and Nezumi is clearly not happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Eating Habits/**

**..**

**..**

**..**

"What do you think are you doing?" asked a stern voice. Sion looked up to see a familiar beautiful face contorted in a snarl while long eye lashes batted with an unrefined grace.

The eyes were still as beautiful as before. ]

_No need to elaborate on that_, he reprimanded his self.

He momentarily forgot about the question.

"Sion."

Sion blinked a few times to erase the dreamy euphoria lingering on his head in staring at Nezumi's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you first, idiot."

"What is the question again?"

A sigh. Thin lips quivered in a silent anger. "What are you doing?" Nezumi repeated with a clear stress, face looked downright pissed.

Sion looked around the Nezumi's place, looking for what had might tick off the young man.

"I'm just arranging your books," he looked at that snarky face, thinking that that attitude problem was exactly the reason why the place was always murky. "...as I always do."

An exasperated sigh was again heard echoing at the closed space. "That's not it!"

Sion became defensive; he immediately deflected it with, 'What is it, then?' his voice had a hint of antagonism not because he really couldn't understand but because Nezumi was making it looked like he really _couldn't _understand.

"You're not eating anymore, dimwit! What, you really want to die this time? Or you realized that the food around here will eventually kill you anyway, –"

"W-what?" Sion's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

" – so why make yourself suffer?" Nezumi, now clearly annoyed huffed in frustration. The rats inside the room were looking at them in confusion; their little heads were titling left and right.

Were they fighting?

"Hey, wait. What? W-what do you mean, not eating anymore?" Sion asked again, the anger he felt a while ago was immediately flushed out from his system. What was Nezumi talking about?

"I mean exactly what I said."

"Could you please elaborate?"

"Listen here, Sion. Here's the thing," Nezumi sighed, his left hand was massaging his temple. "I cook, you eat. I cook again and you eat again. Sounds familiar?" He said, still darkly looking at Sion.

Sion blinked. "Yeah?"

"You get it?"

"Somehow."

Nezumi sighed again. He was expecting a full blow headache this evening.

"So, you wanted me to eat _more_?" Sion asked, not clearly sure if he got Nezumi right.

A dark eyebrow rose. "Not _more_, idiot. More like _properly_. Have you taken a good look at yourself lately? Inukashi was sprouting some nonsense like I haven't feeding you properly and you look like a fucking albino walking stick. Really. You make people do and say something stupid. What? Are you two good friends now?" Nezumi scoffed as he plopped on his bed.

"We're friends." Sion said as his eyes followed the rough movements of the Nezumi.

"You'll befriend anyone," Nezumi said and whispered, "Even those who are not deserving of such kindness."

"What?"

Nezumi snarled at him. "Nothing! Stop asking!"

Sion blinked. "But you said something and I didn't quite hear it."

Nezumi sneered. "It's not my problem anymore. Just stop asking. You're annoying."

Irritation slowly crept into Sion's face. "But you're the one who asked first!"

"And you didn't answer my question yet!"

"I didn't hear you ask!"

"I asked you!"

"You just asked, 'What are you doing?' and I answered it, remember? I said, 'I'm just arranging your books'!"

Nezumi looked like he was itching to pull his own hair.

Sion looked like he was going to explode.

The rats looked like they wanted roll on the floor and play dead. Maybe that would make the two stop?

Suddenly, Nezumi stood and crossed the small space between him and Sion.]

Before Sion knew it, Nezumi was already kissing him.

He didn't flinch.

When it was over, Nezumi stared at Sion, looking for any sign of embarrassment.

He wasn't even surprised that he saw none.

"There. It's called 'Feeding the Stupid Program", he said as he wiped the corner of Sion's mouth with his thumb.

"That's was a kiss, Nezumi."

"No, it's not. A kiss is a passionate thing shared by two lovers and we're not even friends, moron. It was not a kiss. I'll do that every time you skip breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You don't want that, right?"

"It's not like I'm skipping any of those because I want to," Sion said and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Nezumi asked.

"I'm just thinking that I am becoming more of a burden to you by eating three times a day and not earning any money to contribute. You're cooking soup more frequently and you're wasting your money on feeding –"

"Shut up."

Nezumi cut him off with a kiss.


End file.
